


Because The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fluff without Plot, High School, Multi, OT5 Friendship, Prom, Timeline What Timeline, this is cheesy as hell and debatably in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Senior Prom 1988, and the night is full of surprises.





	Because The Night

**Author's Note:**

> idk anything about this timeline other than that everybody is (relatively) happy and well and friends with each other. minus hermione/hiram who are off doing their own thing.
> 
> disclaimer: everything i know about senior prom comes from wiki and teen movies.

Under a banner exclaiming "Senior Prom 1988!", the motley group that was Hal, Alice, Fred, FP, and Mary were assembled in a straight line, overlooking the rest of the students already happily dancing about.

So they weren't exactly early, one may even call them fashionably late because even though they had planned this night out thoroughly weeks in advance, some people still managed to mess up arriving at the appointed time.

Fred had expected it to be FP, honestly. Not Alice and Hal hopping into the limo he had rented, Alice's perfectly coiffed hair just a touch disheveled and Hal's lips tinged red. They could've restrained themselves until during prom, or after, like most people did. But Alice had murmured _Sorry_ and Hal had that dopey grin on his face, so Fred couldn't bring himself to reprove them.

FP had proclaimed that _I don't dig any of the chicks at this school_ so he was Fred and Mary's third wheel, and they had promised to give him as much attention as they would give each other. It had been his one stipulation in attending the dance, and FP could drive a hard bargain.

The prom was held off-campus in a banquet hall, the room bathed in blues, pinks, and purples, a huge glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a few students scattered at the white-clothed tables and sipping at plastic cups.

The boys wore traditional black tuxes, Hal's tie matching Alice's long shimmery sky blue dress; Fred's bow tie and FP's vest matching Mary's short scarlet dress beaded at the waist.

Alice took Hal's hand in hers and they ambled to the dance floor, where they easily fell into a rhythm. Fred, Mary, and FP watched them for a moment before Fred spoke up. "Let's not just stand here but let's get on the dance floor and join in on the fun!"

"Hey, have you guys seen the punch over there?" FP gestured in the direction of the table with the bowls of coral concoction on it. "Why don't we have a drink first and y'know, relax, talk and all that sweet stuff?"

Mary smiled broadly and shook her head, her shoulder length hair swaying about her shoulders. "Nice try, my friend. But we are dancing tonight." With that, she grabbed his left hand and Fred grabbed his right one, and together they dragged him onto the dance floor.

FP wasn't a big dancer, especially without the influence of alcohol granting him that false sense of confidence that emboldened him to do things he wouldn't do dead sober but engulfed by Fred and Mary's warmth, he found himself having genuine fun. Over the course of the many songs that played, the five of them switched pairs frequently, and Mary, Fred, and Alice agreed in unison that Hal and FP had been the most entertaining combo to watch.

Toward the end of the night, Fred dedicated a song to FP and Mary, _All That Heaven Will Allow_ by Bruce Springsteen. (Fred had been obsessed with _Tunnel of Love_ ever since it came out.) "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Mary and FP. From Fred," the DJ spoke into the microphone.

Instead of finding the gesture charming, and FP appreciating the fact that Fred included him, to rib him for publicly abashing them, FP and Mary danced without him during the song.

To no one's surprise, Hermione and Hiram won Prom Queen and Prom King, Hermione accepting the crown graciously with a hand on her heart and a poised smile on her face. With her long, sable, figure-accentuating dress and Hiram's black suit, shirt and tie ensemble, they made a picture-perfect couple.

After that, the crowd slowly dispersed, people going home or couples about to be stripped of their innocence driving to pre-booked hotel rooms.

The fierce fivesome stepped outside together, breathing in the crisp, chilly air. Like the true gentlemen they were, Fred and Hal draped their suit jackets over the shoulders of their girls when they saw them shivering.

"I feel really neglected right now," FP said, his voice taking on a whiny note.

"You wear a dress and spend hours getting dolled up and then you get to complain, FP," Alice said.

"You're right. Got a dress I can borrow? I'm thinking something frilly and pink," FP smirked and buried his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"I'd actually pay good money to see that. Maybe take some pictures, hand them around, plaster them on poles..." Hal trailed off, and Alice pressed closer against him, chuckling into the crook of his neck.

"Very funny," FP said in mock offense.

Fred fished his car key out of his jacket pocket and thumbed the button that made the car beep, preceding the group. He had parked his car here yesterday so he could drive everyone home. Excluding Mary who would be spending the night with him.

"You guys want to make a stop at Pop's before I drop everybody off? I could kill for some fries and a milkshake right now," Fred said, turning around to face them.

As if on cue, Mary's stomached growled audibly, like an animal about to pounce, and laughter rippled between them. Hal eyed his sleek black watch.

"Alice and I still have a thirty-minutes window left until we have to get home so why not," he said.

"I don't have a curfew, so I can go all night long," FP joked and jabbed his fist into the air, and Mary beside him stroked his back sympathetically. FP didn't like to talk about his grim living situation, except for the occasional off-color remark, but they were all aware of it and tried to comfort him however possible. FP gave Mary a warm smile as they climbed into the car; Mary sat in the passenger seat, while Alice was tucked between Hal and FP in the rear seat.

 

At Pop's they ordered a big plate of fries for everyone, two milkshakes for the couples to share and one lonely milkshake for FP. The boys sat on the same side of the booth while the girls sat on the opposite one, and when the food came, FP ended up hogging most of it.

"Seriously FP, ever heard of sharing is caring?" Alice asked with arched eyebrows.

"Am I _not_ sharing with you by blessing you with my godly presence?" FP grinned and popped another fry into his mouth.

"Idiot," Alice snickered and flicked a fry at him.

"What I don't get is how you don't seem to gain any weight despite the huge portions you eat. I wish my metabolism worked that way," Mary said, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake from the straw.

"At this point, my body recognizes only alcohol as food and doesn't digest anything solid," FP said, and a second later his eyes flashed. "Which reminds me," FP reached inside his suit jacket and took out a silver flask, "I totally forgot about this little guy."

FP stared at the flask and turned it around in his hands. "I enjoyed myself so much with you guys I didn't think once about taking a gulp. Even though that had been my plan."

Mary and Fred shared a bright look. "I'm happy to hear that bud," Fred smiled at him, and FP stored the container away.

"So I'd say this night was a grand success," Hal beamed and placed his hand on top of Alice's hand.

Mary directed an accusatory finger at Fred, trying for a serious glare but the playful twinkle in her eyes and the slight up-curl of her lips betrayed her. "Yeah, except when Fred pulled that corny move and dedicated a song to FP and me."

Fred held his hands up. "I honestly thought you'd like it."

"Did you read that in the latest _Cosmo_ issue or did you get inspired watching your favorite _John Hughes_ movie again?" FP smirked.

Fred lightly whacked FP at the back of his head, and the whole table erupted in a series of giggles. None of their lives were perfect, and some of them had dealt with hardships people in their age group shouldn't have to endure, but — in this moment, surrounded by the people they considered to be dear friends or lovers, they felt a light-headed giddiness, as if they were floating in the air.

Hal's eyes dropped to his watch and he shot up. "Guys, while we would love to continue to stay and chat, Alice and I have to be home in five minutes sharp," he said.

"Of course," Fred nodded and stood up along with the rest of them. They tossed enough bills on the table to cover the check and give Pop a hefty tip and then spilled into the car.

Fred dropped Alice and Hal off first, waving them goodbye, with Mary enveloping Alice in a soft hug, and then FP, who enveloped _them both_ in a tight hug, before circling back home.

Fred twisted the key out of the ignition, then turned to Mary. "How would you rate tonight?"

Mary smiled, her eyes sparkling in the darkness. "A perfect ten," she said, leaned forward, and kissed him.


End file.
